Odd-Eyes
"Odd-Eyes" (オッドアイズ Oddoaizu) is an archetype composed primarily of Level/Rank 7 DARK Dragon monsters used by Yuya Sakaki and Z-ARC in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, manga, and the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yuya!!. The moniker of "Odd-Eyes" refers to the heterochromia iridum present among the monsters of this archetype, all of which have either a red or yellow right eye and either a green or blue left eye. The "Odd-Eyes", "Magician" and "Performapal" archetypes each have cards that specifically support the others in them and can be used interchangeably to focus on which part of the "Odd-Eyes" arsenal you wish to use most, as demonstrated with Yuya Sakaki who uses all three archetypes in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Until Link Monsters were released, the "Odd-Eyes" archetype was the only archetype capable of using every Summon mechanic without leaving its archetype. Members Playing style Odd-Eyes Spell Cards have the Search Effects of "Sky Iris" Field Spell for more than one use and "Spiral Flame Strike" or "Duelist Alliance" for the similar effect of a Normal Spell. Having connections in the TV show to all sorts of environments Odd-Eyes Pendulum Monsters developed in two different Eras with different area of focus for their support Effects, split by before and after "Supreme King Dragon" archetype came out. For the sake of keeping things simple "Darkwurm" can revive itself from the GY and, at the same time, Searches for "Supreme King Gate Infinity" (If you control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon, Scale 13) or "Supreme King Gate Zero" (No Restriction, Scale 0) for both Pendulum Summoning the bigger "Supreme King" Synchro /XYZ/Fusion Monsters that use multiple "Darkwyrms" as Materials but also reviving them on Death. The 2 "Supreme King Gate" Monsters are Level 7s like many of the Odd-Eyes Monsters and can make "Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon" and immediately send it to the GY, easiest being as Link Material for ANY Monster, to Special Summon the strongest of the Level 7/Rank 7 combination Monsters called "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon" that bounces a card on Special Summon to the Field and can be revived from the GY to repeat this effect but also can Negate almost anything once a Turn at no real cost to the Player. The attack negation effect of "Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon" works in combination with the protective field effects of "Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon" and "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon". "Mirage Dragon" is most useful for changing itself to another Pendulum Scale for "Pendulum Dragon" to reuse the search effect after a Pendulum Summon. See "Xiangke Magician"s Pendulum Scale effect for how to Summon both "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" and "Raging Dragon" that attack a ridiculous amount of times. Recommended cards Saber Dragon Chaos This is a Chaos focused build, revolving around "Saber Dragon"s Summon effect to fuel the Graveyard and attacking effect for aggression; possible to combo with the "Hieratic" Rank 6-7 support. Official Decks References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Category:Archetypes with Ritual Monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Fusion Monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Synchro monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Xyz monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Pendulum monster(s)